justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Mash
|effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Jade Green |gc = Red |lc = Orange (Remake) |pictos = 57 |nowc = MonsterMash |dura= 3:04 |kcal= 21|perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Monster Mash" by Boris Pickett and The Crypt-Kickers (covered by The Frighteners in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is based off of Frankenstein's Monster. He wears a tattered, jade green blazer, a white and green striped shirt, tattered teal pants, and white shoes. Background The routine takes place in a monochrome laboratory. The equipment from above light up like lightning at the beginning of the routine while the monster puts on his head. Sometimes bats fly around. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Flap both of your hands like a bat. Gold Move 2: Shake your arms back and forth. Monster Mash Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Monster Mash Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Giphy-1467171577.gif|Gold Move 1 in game GoldMash.gif|Gold Move 2 in game Dance Quests Monster Mash appears in the following Dance Quest maps. * Zombie Appearances in Mashups Monster Mash is featured in the following Mashups: * I Like It * Moves Like Jagger * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Teacher (Costume Party) Captions Monster Mash ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Break Free * Crazy Zombie * Francky's Groove * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Punch * Mash Walk * No Shoulders * Out The Grave * Walking Dead * Zombie Cheer * Zombie Drive * Zombie Twist Trivia * The routine starts with the dancer's head detached from his body, and putting it on. It ends with his right arm falling off. * In ''Just Dance 2, when the arm detaches from the body, the red glove cannot be seen. ** However, in the You're the First, the Last, My Everything Mashup, and in Just Dance Now, the red glove stays on the arm when it detaches from the body. * This is the first Halloween-themed song in the Just Dance series. It is followed by Professor Pumplestickle,'' This is Halloween,'' Time Warp, I Will Survive ''and ''Ghost In The Keys * This song is mentioned in Apache (Jump On It). * The background appears in Rock Lobster. * On Just Dance 2, the bubble doesn't show the dancer; it only shows just his head surrounded by other copies of it. * When it was leaked on YouTube, the part where the coach puts his head on his body was cut out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDGfn5ctaCc * On Just Dance Unlimited, the artist is credited as: "The Frighteners (in the style of Bobby 'Boris' Pickett and The Crypt-Kickers)". Gallery Monstermashjd2.jpg|''Monster Mash'' Monstermash.jpg|''Monster Mash (Remake)'' monstermashmenu.png|''Monster Mash'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Oie transparentmm.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 25.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20025.png|Golden avatar 30025.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (20).png|Pictograms Monster Mash Beta.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Official Audio Bobby_Pickett_%22Monster_Mash%22 Monster Mash (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Monster Mash Monster_Mash_Just_Dance_Now just dance 2016 monster mash 5 stars Just Dance 2017 Monster Mash 5 stars ps move ps4 Extractions Monster Mash (JD2 Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet